The present invention relates to a film/board laminated construction. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high strength film/board lamination for packaging and the like.
Packaging materials are used in every manner of everyday life. Corrugated packaging materials were used as early as the 1870s to protect fragile and valuable objects during packing and handling. Many of the paper, paperboard and fiberboard materials used in the manufacture of early corrugated materials are still in use today in their basic form and/or with slight improvements.
Although corrugated materials function well, in order to improve the tear strength of the material, heavier gauge materials are used for the liner sheet (the inner and outer material sheets that sandwich the corrugated sheet). This heavier material adds both weight and cost, which can be unpredictable, particularly when the cost for the raw materials vary based upon market conditions.
Oftentimes, it is desired to increase the localized or tear and burst strength and impact resistance of a package as opposed to the overall load bearing or load carrying strength. For example, when a package is used for packaging a light-weight object having a point or edge, it would be desirable to use a material that precludes the object from poking through the package. Using known materials, a heavy weight (thicker) liner sheet would be used to achieve the desired strength, even though the weight of the object would not warrant use of such a material.
Accordingly, there is a need for a packaging material that provides the rigidity and structural strength of corrugated packaging materials with an increased localized or burst strength. Desirably, such a material provides the increased burst strength with little to no increase in the thickness or gauge of the corrugated material liner sheets.